Comatose
by thissuperficialhypocrisy
Summary: “No matter how dark the night, somehow the sun rises once again and all shadows are chased away.” ;; When You're stuck in a Coma, There's literally nothing you can do as the days pass by. Based on a True Story.


Comatose

== x ==

"_No matter how __dark__ the night, somehow the sun rises once again and all shadows are chased away."_  
~David Matthews

== x ==

Hey mom, it's been a while, hasn't it? A few years, at least. A few years since I've seen your emerald eyes shine and chestnut locks sway. Dad and I miss you so much, yet he tries to stay strong for me; at night it's painful to hear his rasping sobs echo around the empty shell which was once called 'home'.

You're probably wondering why I'm here, talking away to you when I know myself that you will never reply. Well, I'm pretty confused too. When I try to open my eyes, they feel glued shut; when I try to speak, my mouth feels like it's been sewn together; when I try to move towards _his_ voice, my body's been tied down; even when I try to smell _his_ addictive scent, it's been hidden away from me.

Why do I feel like I'm being torched alive?

Oh, I totally forgot to mention my boyfriend Roxas – I'm sure you would love him as much as I do. He was there for me when you passed away, and even though I rely on him too much, he tells me every day that he loves me too. _Me_, the one who looks like a broken doll as I walk next to his god-like perfection. My knight in shining armour; my guardian angel; my everything. He chose me over the pretty ones, how cool is that? The thought makes me grin like a Cheshire Cat.

I remember when I was younger, I was the streets klutz. When I fell and scraped my knee, you were always there to kiss it better and make the pain go away, no matter how small it was. Why aren't you helping me now, mom? When I need you the most?

I can hear him now, standing at the foot of wherever I am laying uncomfortably. I want to walk over to him and tell him everything's alright.

...Is that a doctor? What is he telling him?

Well, I guess that's why I'm in so much pain.

Apparently mom, I've been in a severe car accident – ended up with a fractured skull, 3 broken ribs while arms and legs severely broken. Thank god you passed away in peace – to die in the dark is never a nice thing to go through, especially in pain. I feel like someone is beating me black and blue.

All I can hear now is choked sobs and breathless gasps – why is another person walking through the door as he mentions my condition? It sounds like someone is falling on the floor in shocked. It's only a temporary blindness, right?

Dad's screaming no over and over again, something about not being able to cope with another personal loss. Wait, did he say the word Coma?

You have no idea how much I want to sit up and tell them everything's alright. This- This can't be right, I can hear them all perfectly! From heart monitors bleeping at a dull and annoying rhythm to silent tears crashing against the stainless linoleum. I know there's a hope for me, I know myself that I can make it through this, even though the Doctor repeats "I'm sorry for your loss".

The room's gone quiet, my thoughts still buzzing around my head. I'm only 21, of course I'm far too young to die – it was just my birthday today, the reason why I was driving so late in the darkness. I know this will be the only thing I see for a while at least, maybe forever.

The good thing about this is meeting you up in heaven when I leave the ones I love behind. I've been wanting to talk to you, just hear your voice in my head so I can be reminded of what you are.

But mommy, I'm so scared.

== x ==

It's been a while since we last spoken – sincere apologies, I've been listening to my friends and family mourn for my supposed loss. They've all given up on me too, haven't they. At least I can count on you to always be by my side.

For the past six months I've been bathed by the never ending scent of flowers – from roses to daisies, it seems. No one's sent me any recently, although until a few weeks ago he's stopped coming. I don't think he's noticed that everytime he holds my hand silently, the heart monitor's pace just speeds up by the smallest fraction. As tears crash feebly onto my cold hand, it speeds up again. My condition was beginning to get that little bit better – I could feel it myself.

I've began to try and scream at the nurses to stop feeding me pain relief and other medicines that are supposed to work – I don't need it, I try to say, I'll be fine. This is just making my recovery worse. Yet they still force it into me, mom. I just want them to stop. Why can't they see that I don't need what they throw at me?

When _he_ stopped coming, everything decreased rapidly. I feel like I'm falling off the face of the earth, as if that wasn't possible already. Literally clinging on like the fighter I am. Since he's abandoned me, it's almost as if this foreign place is now becoming more of a home to me; even the constant depression that is clinging to the air feels like normal.

My daily routine is still going underway; Listen to the mind numbing bleeps from the stupid heart monitor and slow ticks of the clock at the other side of the room somewhere while attempting to make myself move at least an inch.

Like usual, this wasn't working.

I don't like being here – I want to be able to walk around with a carefree smile on my face instead of being trapped in here like a caged animal. I want to go back to my house and see all the colours in the world, hand in hand with the one I love.

I want to tell him "I love you" one last time before I disappear to be with you until the end of time.

Wait, the door is opening for the first time in a month. Maybe he's come to see me mom! Maybe I'm not forgotten. Is that dad with him too?

Wait, it's a she. Her voice sounds so familiar...

"So this is where she is?" a snobby high pitched voice is ringing out all over the room, and it's hurting my already delicate ears.

The heart monitor is bleeping at a slightly quicker pace. I thought I knew her – Xion, of course I recognised her. Dubbed head of the 'Roxas fan club' during high school and always knew how to get her way. Remember when I told you about those pretty girls, mom? Well, she was one of them.

I knew I would lose to her some day. Even good girl's fairytales have to end sometime, right?

I could hear the fabric of his clothes move in an upwards fashion – confirming her suspicion. Can you hear the joy in her movement? Yes, you can. I definitely can. Even in the way she is sighing she is telling the world that she can now claim her prize.

Over my dead body... literally.

Even though I cannot see, I know that she is walking over to him, trying to steal his heart even though it's already encaged with mine. I can hear her supposedly seductive tone telling him words I don't need to hear; how worthless I am and how he already knows it. How much better she is than myself and how she won't end up dead like me.

She's saying things I already know, but mom, can you please make her stop? It hurts more than the physical pain I have gone through.

If I could cry, I would be crying a river.

Suddenly I can hear her stumble, heels clicking loudly on the floor as she gasps. He's whispering to get out and never bother us again.

I've never heard so much venom in his voice.

She leaves quietly (I can feel her glares on me, mom. They alone are swallowing me whole) before storming down the hall in a rage. He's sighing sadly, trudging tiredly towards me and grabbing my hand before letting the tears fall.

Why is it so impossible to comfort him? That's all I want to do, sit up from the darkness which I shouldn't be used to and smile at him, saying that it's all a nightmare that will be over soon.

The words that I've been telling myself for the past 6 months.

He's sniffing, giving a throaty chuckle before telling me how much he misses me. He truly wants me back in his life, mom. He hasn't given up on me. He's squeezing my hand, and I'm trying my best to squeeze back, but something mentally isn't letting me.

He's sighing again, slashing my chest with guilt and letting the blood pour over the clean sheets. Why is he getting up? I don't want him to let go – I haven't seen my Guardian Angel in so long.

I can hear him leaning towards me, feel his lips press casually against my limp flaxen hair, breathing in what sent of me there is left before leaving me alone again.

Mom, why is it that I was able to move my right index finger when he left the room, but when I attempt to do it again it won't budge an inch?

== x ==

Not a word from him, mom. Not even a whisper for the past 6 months since he was here last. Dad visits often and talks to me – tells me to hang on there for just a little bit longer.

I think he wants to see me turn 22; he has faith in me to beat whatever state I'm in. That I'm glad for.

The door is sliding open, and I can hear the sigh which I haven't heard in so long. I inwardly smile, happy that he is still vouching for me. I know he will give up soon – as much as he loves me, I would tell him if I could to move on and forget about me. I'm being a bother again, aren't I mom? Like I've always been throughout my whole life.

The two greet each other and sit side by side, Roxas taking a hold of my hand and breathing heavily on it. Almost as if I haven't grown up, butterflies are taking over my stomach. I had such a life ahead of me, mom...

They strike up friendly conversation about my 21st – I don't understand why the topic was brought up. I remembered that Roxas didn't take me out – I had to rush home to meet him in time so the surprise he had been hiding for so long could finally be shown.

I can hear my dad ask what he was going to do, what was so special. Mom, they don't know I can hear everything they say. I can hear him sigh though, saying seven words that shatter my world more than I thought possible.

"I was going to propose to her" he said. Can you believe it mom? If I didn't get in this stupid situation, I could be married with our first unborn child. That would have made both you and father so proud. Why did I have to ruin it and crash the car on the way? I feel so stupid, so reckless. I suppose I've always been this way.

If anyone asked me if I could go back in time and change anything, this would have been the thing to change.

I can hear a doctor come in, probably to bring more bad news. He tells the pair that it's been a year since I've been submitted (Probably why they brought up last years accident) and they need to make a choice – begin to pay money for my treatment here or turn the life support off.

I can hear them gasp, knowing that either way I was going to die. I'm so scared, mom. If It was up to me I would turn it off, I wasn't worth anything to the world in this state. The only person who understands me, although you can't hear what I've been trying to say, is you.

I thought I would be able to stay strong, but it looks like the battle is finally lost.

I'm trying to calm myself down, but it's so hard. I'm crying so hard inside – the last time I saw his beautiful face was a year ago. Everything hurts, and I just want to let go. If I can't see him, then I will die and come with you.

He's asking for a few minutes before they turn the machine off. As the two leave in a silent discussion, Roxas is gripping my hand and crying like there's no tomorrow. I don't know what to do mom, I feel so helpless yet again.

He's finally sitting up, breathing deeply and trying to contain his tears. He's leaning towards me, repeating the words "I love you so much" and "why do bad things happen to good people"

I felt like laughing, mom, even if this was the last time I would hear the one I truly love. Who said I was a good person in the first place? Well whoever did, they were lying.

I felt him press his warm red lips to my chapped blue ones, mumbling "I don't ever want to let you go".

Mom, you know that I love you, but I don't want to die anymore. I know that nothing can be done, but I have so much to do.

The door is opening, and I hear discussion about why I have to be shut down. Apparently my organs are beginning to weaken – within the next few weeks they would shut down one by one, and also a year was their new policy that had to be enforced, no matter how tragic the story was.

I felt Roxas grab my hand and hold it, more salty tears falling rapidly onto my withering skin. I began to try and move my hand to say that I'm still here, but they didn't even realise.

I don't know what to do.

I was entering my final moments of life, and I was attempting to move around as much as possible. I knew nothing would work, but I just had to try and get something.

I heard my dad move towards the switch that would begin to kill me slowly, and I'm bracing myself for the choking and spluttering about to happen. He's squeezing my hand, and in a last attempt I squeeze back. Tears are beginning to over flow mentally, cascading torturously down my face.

"Naminé, did you just move your hand?"

What did he just say mom? Did he just say my hand moved? I doubted it, but suddenly I realised that at the last moment I could slightly move my hand to give enough pressure.

I could hear him tell my father to stop, trying to tell him that I was alive. Of course he thought he was playing tricks to keep his precious daughter behind, knowing that there was no hope. Roxas replied back that he did feel something, and that I was indeed alive and listening into this conversation. He's saying he can prove it, but I don't know if I'll be able to mom. I don't have the strength, as much as I want to live.

He forcefully pressed his lips onto mine, waiting thirty seconds and asking me to raise my arm up – even if it was an inch, as long as it was visible. I'm trying my hardest to raise my arm, and for the first time in a while it actually _moved._

I can hear my dad move away from the switch and run over to me, asking me to squeeze his hand too. With a little encouragement, I'm finally able to squeeze it, and I can hear the joy in his voice. The doctor ran out the room, asking for nurses while screaming "The impossible is possible" around the private wards.

It's been an hour since the discovery, and all those who I love – friends, family, and of course boyfriend – are now stuffed into my overcrowded room. Mom, they finally believe that I'm not going to die! They all keep on saying that I'm a fighter, a fighter who never stops and will never give up. I can hear Roxas celebrating, praising me every step of the way as my condition began to dramatically improved.

Another hour in and I have been twitching nonstop, moving my now working body parts. I can feel my eyes opening slightly and heads covering the bright white light that is forcing itself onto me. I groaned without realising, letting people know that I was finally awake. The room became deadly silent as I slowly sat up and took a look at everyone who was there. When I came across the face of Roxas, I froze too.

Mom, it's impossible to think the way I imagined him during my coma did nothing to support him – apart from bags under his eyes and sun kissed spikes falling limp, he was better than the stuff I had remembered during the last few seconds I had left when I swore he flashed before my eyes.

I called his name, and a grin spread all over his face. He's running towards me, and before I know it, he's throttled me into a vice grip hug.

Gasping is all I can do, as I rest my head on his shoulder and let the tears flow while grabbing onto his now damp shirt. I could feel his hot breath on my head as he kissed the top of it lightly and pulled me in tighter than I thought we were.

"You can finally hear me." I state croaking and looking up at him. He looks back confused. I explained how I could hear everything that was going on, how I was asking for him and my dad. How painful it was that no one could hear me. Suddenly he pulled me into another bear hug, leaving me breathless.

"Never do that again" he's whispering into my hear, playing with the strands of hair at the nape of my neck. I grin quietly, pulling back to look him in the face.

"I don't plan on it" I croak again, looking him straight in the eye before pulling him in for a short, yet passionate kiss. When we pull away, I look up towards the ceiling.

"What are you looking at?" he asks quietly, looking where I am with a confused expression. I continue staring at the ceiling, giving a light grin while mumbling "Thanks, mom".

Before I get bombarded with all my visitors, I call for my dad. He runs up, a smile still on his face while I tell him a message that was asked to be passed on last minute.

"Mom says hi."

* * *

**WOW. THAT TOOK FOREVER!**

**So yea, based on a true story. Anyone see the news of the guy who has been in a coma for 23 years but could still hear everything around him? Well, when I woke up this morning I asked myself "I wonder what it would be like to hear everything around you during a coma?"**

**And this one-shot was born!**

**Also based off something my sister told me about someone who woke up from a Coma after 9 months when the life support was going to be shut down, and her boyfriend asked her to move her hand, and she did :D**

**Yea, the ending was cheesy. I had to make it like that cuz it was kinda sad. Also, I'm so disappointed in it. Could be so much better :c**

**For people asking: The mom and dad (which I have decided are Olette and Hayner 8D) were all happy families until the mom died of an unsuspected disease/cancer and it was too late to save her. I dunno what disease/cancer it was, you can make up your own one xD**

**I hope you enjoy! Now, to post this on my Fictionpress account :3**

**Kitty  
****xzx**


End file.
